1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation devices for cooling components in computers are generally fixed to circuit boards by screws. In most cases, screws fitted with a spring are used for fixing heat dissipation devices; so that the heat dissipation devices may contact the components perfectly to ensure the heat generated by components is removed promptly. However, the pressure applied by tension of the spring to hold an object in place cannot be adjusted, and those screws may not be useable to fix other heat dissipation devices needing different pressure.